


Day 6: Friends

by Bakagamii



Series: AoKaga Month 2016 [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Protective Aomine Daiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakagamii/pseuds/Bakagamii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine doesn't like sharing what is his one bit, especially when it comes to his boyfriend Kagami Taiga. When a stranger appears on the scene and flirts with said redhead, he certainly isn't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little rushed, I think the ending especially >n

"Aho, a friend from America is visiting today! I want you to meet them!" Kagami buzzed excitedly, hardly able to keep still as the two rivals positioned themselves for their usual one-on-one.

"Hah? When are they coming?" The bluenette frowned, not liking the idea of other men spending time with his boyfriend.

"Soon, so let's play already!" Kagami stole the ball and the pair raced around the court competitively, battling at their usual strength.  
  
" _Yo, Taiga!_ " Sometime later a gruff voice called causing the intense game to abruptly end, the redhead's attention instantly being torn away from Aomine as he dashed towards a sturdy, tall, handsome male with messy brown hair and fierce green eyes.

" _Mark! It's good to see you!_ " Kagami practically pounced on his friend as they hugged one another tightly. Aomine watched from the distance clutching his ball, a scowl on his face as he surveyed the affectionate behaviour.

" _How have you been? Still a cutie I see~_ " A smirked crawled onto Mark's face as he watched Kagami's cheeks heat up, a sheepish laugh following.

Aomine's ears pricked. Cutie? He'd heard that word before, something Kagami had once called him? Judging by said male's body language he was certain that the stranger was up to no good.

" _Don't be stupid, I'm a grown man_ ," Kagami flexed his sweaty biceps for emphasis, emerald orbs instantly following their movements hungrily.

" _Indeed_ ," the slightly taller American licked his lips before glancing to Aomine, " _hey. Why don't we play a game of one-on-one? I saw you playing with the panther over there._ "

Aomine's eyes narrowed, nails digging into the ball out of frustration. Why couldn't he understand what they were saying?

Kagami gushed at the mention of his boyfriend, his body language becoming much more relaxed, " _that's Aomine. I have yet to beat him in one-on-one..._ " he smiled fondly, watching Aomine as he spoke, said male giving him a small confused wave in response.

" _I bet I could beat him. But for now, try and beat me~_ " Mark grinned smugly and ushered Aomine to toss the ball, who, with resent, threw it at him with slight aggression.

After taking their stances, the game set off at a moderate pace, Aomine leant against the chain-link fence observing the pair closely.

It was around 7 minutes in when he noticed the foreigner was very grabby, constantly touching Kagami and getting incredibly close within his personal space. Aomine's brows furrowed; how dare someone other than himself touch his lover so much? For the sake of Kagami, he held back on complaining.

However, after Mark got so close to Kagami that the smaller man fell with a yelp, the American landing on top of him with arms trapping him down and a leg ironically between his strong legs, Aomine almost snapped.

"Be careful," Aomine gritted out whilst yanking Mark to his feet before he could do anything unthinkable, his attention then directed to Kagami who he also helped stand, "you okay?"

"Was just a little fall Aho," Kagami chuckled brushing the lingering hand off of his arm.

" _Your friend is very caring Taiga, I don't know what he just said though_."

Friend. Aomine knew that word.

" _he said be careful. He can't understand you either..._ " Kagami flashed another sheepish smile, stepping back as Mark smirked in acknowledgement.

Cerulean eyes narrowed in agitation, why didn't Kagami correct the outsider of their relationship?

" _Ah~ but doesn't he know your sexy ass can fend for itself a little?_ " the thick, English accent rolled from Mark's tongue emphasizing the 'sexy' as he happened to spank said redhead's ass. A shrill, "oi!" Elicited from Kagami as he flushed pink.

Aomine completely snapped at this point, registering the adjective as his boyfriend had taught him how to flirt in English to spice up their sex life. Not only was this intruder flirting, but he actually inappropriately touched Aomine's property.

" _Boyfriend_ ," Aomine growled as he approached the pair giving Mark a hard shove back before grasping him by the shirt collar, " _Taiga's boyfriend_." His pronunciation was poor but the fierceness in his voice was enough to show he meant business.

"Aomine don't! H-He was just joking," Kagami didn't sound assertive, but tugged at Aomine's arm desperate to stop him doing anything he'd regret.

" _mine_ ," he hissed wrapping his arm around Kagami's waist pulling their bodies together.

" _He's your boyfriend?_ " Mark appeared shocked, shooting a glare at Aomine as Kagami hesitantly nodded, " _tch_."

"Tell him to leave," Aomine returned the glare, his hold on his boyfriend tightening slightly.

Kagami sighed, his cheeks crimson as he lowered his head, " _he says you have to go..._ "

" _There's no way I'm leaving. He doesn't scare me!_ "

Aomine understood. He inhaled deeply, grasped ahold of Kagami's wrist and practically dragged him off of the court and down the street, teeth clenched as he ignored the shouts from the man he had grown to hate.

"Ahomine stop it!" Kagami tugged and resisted but his efforts were futile. He was led the rest of the short way back to his apartment and once inside, Aomine slammed the door and forced him against the wall locking their lips in a crushing kiss.

All too soon he wrenched their lips away leaving Kagami gasping for air, his eyes dark and voice husk as his hot breath fanned over Kagami's neck as he moved, "do I have to mark you to show everyone you're mine, Taiga?" Kagami shivered, shaking his head.

"Maybe they'll learn," his lips latched on to Kagami's neck as he kissed, sucked, nipped and licked the tender skin knowing all of the redhead's soft spots and drawing countless whimpers and moans from his throat, "Learn not to take what is _mine_."

Kagami hung on to Aomine weakly, "I-I'm all your's, Daiki..."

Aomine smiled mirthfully, nodding as he admired the abundance of marks he had left on Kagami's sun kissed skin to show his possession, "good, because I'm not sharing my tiger."


End file.
